


Fennekin Knows

by Nigu



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigu/pseuds/Nigu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, maybe the Poké puffs make Fennekin as happy as chewing twigs. Serena is affected by it - in a good way.</p><p>This is my first work, it's a bit short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fennekin Knows

Serena and Fennekin have just eaten the Poké puffs they baked half an hour ago. After that, both go to bed. However, Fennekin seems to be quite active to do such task.

 

-Fennekin, sleep already- said Serena-, tomorrow we'll be on our way to Cyllage City. We should get some rest.

 

-Kin- still Fennekin hops around quite lively, but with less excitement than before.

 

-Let's sleep, Fennekin-.

 

 

Fennekin finally stops hopping and calms down. She places her paw on Serena's chest. She thinks this is cute, while Fennekin lays on the bed, her paw in place. She moves her body, as if turning around, while her paw slowly goes down Serena's torso.

 

This makes Serena feel awkward, but she tries to ignore it. Fennekin moves around once more, making her paw reach near Serena's pants.

 

-Fennekin?- she asked with a big blush on her face- You are trying to, uh-, her words were cut when she felt Fennekin's claw breaking through her pyjama, then playing in her clit, changing them with a moan followed by heavy panting. She wouldn't expect this to happen from Fennekin, but she was already aroused from it.

 

-Oh, Fennekin- she gasped in between her panting, followed by low moaning. The way Fennekin's fire claw danced over her sex made her temperature rise progressively.

 

She felt like heaven as Fennekin fingered her womanhood with experience. She never thought Fennekin would caress her this way, even though she had had some fantasies with her aside Ash's, and she wouldn't deny it. She lay there, having her pussy tickled by her beloved Pokémon, feeling better than ever.

 

After a while, Fennekin stopped. Before Serena could complain, she saw Fennekin's head descend below the blankets. She knew what this meant. When Fennekin reached her, she found her legs had already spread wide, Serena was prepared to feel ecstasy flow through her body.

 

Fennekin started without a doubt, to please her master. She twisted her tongue, moving it inside her, occassionally bobbing in and out. She knew she was doing right after Serena let out an inspired moan, speeding up slowly to pleasure her.

 

Serena heard only her moans resound slightly in the room. She started petting Fennekin's head, which encouraged her to give her best. After a while, her ears began releasing hot air, which was suffocating her and Serena, so this one put the blankets out, which made her see Fennekin's face with determination, french-kissing her private parts.

 

She couldn't feel her face, later she noticed she only felt Fennekin's happy and skilled tongue. Her breathing pattern was increasing, interrupted by moans every few seconds.

 

-Give me more!- she gasped as fast as she could. Fennekin's tongue was tiring, but she was very aroused so she kept on. Serena curled her toes into her feet.

 

Then she replaced her moans with gasps. She was ready. Fennekin continued with no problem.

 

-I'm ready!- she panted, and after a few seconds, Fennekin felt her release lubricating her tongue and soaking the sheets. It's well known Serena's Fennekin hates to get dirty, but she didn't even mind this time. Serena slowed down her heart beat with her panting, while Fennekin savoured her juices.

 

-Fennekin?- said the Pokémon.

 

-Oh my God, Fennekin, that was awesome!- said Serena excitedly.

 

\- Fen- Fennekin whispered with pleasure, a low smile on Serena's lips.

 

 

-This was awesome. We should repeat this someday- Serena said, knowing it would be soon-. I love you, Fennekin. Let's sleep.

 

-Kin- replied the Pokémon, cuddling with her below the blanket.


End file.
